Familier
by JeniSasu
Summary: Lorsque l'une des plus grandes super héros fait un tour à Yuei et qu'elle demande à voir le premier des secondes, Izuku paumer, qui vient à peine de commencer une relation avec le concerner, ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette visite sois le coup de pouce qu'il recherchait.
1. Mayu

Bon, ok.

D'ou est-ce qu'elle sort cette fic ? d'un fan art. Un fan art que j'ai bien aimer représentant Katchan sur une bête fort sympathique. Du coup, j'ai voulus écrire une "petite" histoire la dessus

Mais voila, semblerait que ce one shot finisse en two shot...

Je sais, ça fait sans doute trop de one et two shot, mais j'ai bien une idée d'une fic avec plusieurs chapitres mais je compte l'écrire qu'après avoir finis Désir brûlant ;)

J'inonde un peu top ce fandom XD

Désoler :)...Rating T voir K+

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Mayu était « une » super héros assez réputé.

Alors moi qui en connaissais un rayon sur les super héros -sans vouloir me vanter- la connaissait parfaitement, sur le bout des doigts.

Son alter était celui de la création.

Plus précisément celui du familier.

Alors quand l'on apprit sa présence au lycée Yuei, toute l'école fut en effervescence.

Et moi qui avait attendus ce jour avec tellement d'impatience, ce jour où je pourrais voir mon héroïne préférer, trépignait sur place.

Mayu était d'un tout autre niveau ! En tant que super héros, elle n'intervenait qu'en cas de force majeur.

Quand un super héros étaient dans la merde, c'est à elle qu'on faisait appel.

Même si elle n'est jamais venue en aide à all Might, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait sauvé un bon nombre de vie.

Et de super héros, ce qui n'était pas donner à tout le monde.

C'est le super héros qui sauvaient les super héros !

_Je suis trop excité ! lance Ochako à mes côtés

J'hoche la tête impatiente et me mords avidement la lèvre inferieur.

Bien que ce n'était à l'origine qu'une visite de courtoisie au directeur de l'établissement vus qu'elle a elle aussi été élève a Yuei, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était la

Mayu est à Yuei !

_Bon, elle va ramener son cul oui ou merde ?, lance une voix contrarié

Je fronce les sourcils et jette un petit regard à Katchan non loin de moi.

Celui-ci ayant sentit mon regard sur lui tourne la tête vers moi et je rougis avant de détourner mon regard.

Je n'eus pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il haussait un sourcil moqueur.

Je me mords la lèvre gêné.

Une semaine.

Une semaine que je sortais avec Katchan.

Une semaine que je me demande ce qui m'ait passé par la tête quand j'ai accepté.

Peut être étais-ce la surprise.

Le fait qu'il se soit littéralement jeter sur moi, coller contre un mur et murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix sourde.

D'une voix lourde un « sors avec moi » assez profond.

J'ai...frissonné et avant même d'en avoir conscience je répondais un « oui » presser.

J'ai _absolument_ rien vus venir.

Est-ce que je l'aime ?

Aucune idée.

Est-ce qu'il m'aime ?

Aucune idée.

Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait et moi non plus.

On ne s'est pas embrasser.

Pas encore.

Enfin...c'est pas comme si je le voulais…

Je passe une main gêné dans mes cheveux alors qu'il reporte son attention sur la cour du lycée.

Peut importe ce qu'il en retournait, une chose était sur.

Je suis le petit ami de Katchan.

Et il est le mien.

Mais ça, personne ne le savait.

À part Ochako, Tenya et sans doute Eijiro.

Et de toute façon, je ne comptais pas me prendre la tête avec tout ça.

Juste me laisser aller et...voir ?

Comprendre Katchan...tout ça...

Comprendre ce que tout cela sous-entendait.

Je soupire avant de reporter mon attention dans la cour, tout comme les autres.

L'on était tous accoler contre les fenêtres, tout comme la majorité des élèves de l'établissement, attendant la sortie de Mayu dans la cour de l'école.

Obligé, vu qu'elle devait passer par la pour partir.

Parce qu'on a appris sa visite que ce matin.

Sinon, nul doute que la majorité d'entre nous -moi y compris- auraient campé devant l'établissement.

On l'a loupé de peu, ce matin.

Et la, tout le monde trépignait d'impatience.

Même Katchan avait daigné s'accouder à la fenêtre.

Même si je crois que c'est Eijiro qui l'a un peu forcé la main.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il commençait visiblement à en avoir marre.

_La voila !, hurle soudainement Tenya

Et l'on tourne tous la tête vers le bas.

All Might apparut, suivis de Mr Aizawa.

Du professeur Mic et enfin…

_Mayu ! M'écriais-je bientôt suivis par toute la classe

Puis par toute l'école.

Elle se retourne vers le bâtiment, un peu surprise avant de répondre à nos cris par de grand signe de main et les cris doublèrent.

_Elle est trop belle, gémis Ochako les étoiles pleins les yeux

Totalement d'accord, pensai-je

Elle était de la promotion qui a suivis celle d'all Might.

Et pourtant, elle avait l'air tellement jeune !

Enfin, de ce que j'ai vus de ses photos, car on était beaucoup trop loin pour que je puisse la distinguer parfaitement.

Et c'est alors qu'elle mit les mains en porte voix contre ses lèvres.

_Descendez me voir les gamins !, hurle-t-elle

Une seconde de silence s'installa soudain avant qu'un véritable capharnaüm ne s'abatte sur l'école.

Oh mon dieu ! voir Mayu !

Tout le monde se précipite vers les escaliers créant des bousculades et des injures de toutes parts.

La seconde A eurent juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle se retrouve bloqué, impossible de sortir face à la marée humaine qui se bousculaient dans les couloirs.

_Hey…lance une voix

L'on se tourne comme un seul homme vers Shouto qui soupir.

Il tend alors une main distraite par la fenêtre et plusieurs jets de glace plus tard, un toboggan de glace fit son apparition jusqu'au prof, manquant de peu le professeur Mic qui fit un pas en arrière.

_Trop fort ! s'exclame Eijiro en se précipitant sur le toboggan et c'est avec joie qu'on l'y suivit.

Shouto nous précéda et on le suivit chacun à notre tour.

Alors ce fut sous le regard un peu haineux des autres élèves qu'on atterrit tout en douceur -et le premiers- devant les enseignants.

Et devant Mayu que je dévore littéralement des yeux.

Elle n'était pas très grande, arrivant à peine à l'épaule d'All Might.

Sa longue chevelure lui arrivait aux cuisses et retenus au bout par une ficelle. Elle ne portait qu'une salopette en jean lui arrivant mi-cuisse et elle avait une petite cicatrice en forme de croix sur le front.

Elle était _atrocement_ belle.

Ochako trépigne de joie à mes côtes et les filles la fixaient pleine d'admiration

Mayu…

Aucune héroïne ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

C'étais…C'est la meilleure !

Elle sourit alors que les élèves se rassemblaient de plus en plus autour de nous

_Eh ben, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement, lance-t-elle avec un sourire

_C'est vrai que vous avez sauvez mon père ?, lance Shouto sans sillé

_Ton père ?, demande Mayu en fronçant les sourcils

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant avant de sursauter.

_Ah oui, le tout feu tout flamme ! Ça remonte à longtemps ce truc.

_J'étais née à cette époque. Vous auriez du le laisser crever, lance à nouveau Shouto, toujours aussi calme.

Je cligne des yeux et le fixe comme les autres Shouto avec des yeux écarquillés.

Choqués.

Ok…pourquoi tant de haine ?

Mayu est surprise un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

_Je sais, je me suis dit la même chose quand il m'a lancé un « je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide » cynique et contrarié quand je l'ai sauvé

Elle soupire.

_Ton père est vraiment un enculer

_Mayu ! Lance, All Might à voix basse

_Quoi ? Mais c'est vrai ! Pas vrai Aizawa ?

_Totalement, renchéris celui-ci neutre

_Mic ? demande Mayu en se tournant vers celui-ci qui éclate de rire

_Complètement ! Je me rappelle-

_Rien du tout ! Lance All Might, Mayu tu avais quelques choses à leurs dires ?

_Ah oui !, s'exclame Mayu en se tournant vers nous

Son regard s'adoucit.

_C'est...un peu bizarre, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que j'intégrais Yuei, elle rit un peu gêner, les années que j'ai passé ici...son sans doute les meilleurs de mon existence alors j'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous.

Elle rit, ses pommettes rougissent.

Et je souris avec elle.

Elle était...rafraichissante et cela atteint tout le monde.

_Alors profitez en autant que vous le pourrez, d'accord ?

Seuls des cris de joie lui répondirent et son sourire s'agrandit.

Je serre les poings contre ma poitrine.

C'est comme ça que je voudrais être.

Un super héros qu'on aimera et admirera pas seulement pour sa force.

Mais pour ce qu'il est, tout au fond.

Et grâce à All Might, j'avais cette chance.

_J'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps mais je dois y aller…mais tant que j'y suis, elle est ou la seconde A ?, demande Mayu en jetant des coups d'œil partout

Et on lève tous la main dans un bel ensemble.

Elle se rapproche de nous.

_Ah, j'y étais aussi, dit elle d'une voix enjouée, c'étais ma classe quand j'étais à Yuei !

L'on s'échange des sourires, des regards un peu fiers.

Et on ignore l'aura contrarié des autres derrière nous.

_Alors bon, lance Mayu un doigt sur la lèvre, et si…Hum, il est ou le premier des secondes ?

Je cligne des yeux alors que mon regard se pose sur Katchan un peu plus loin.

Katchan qui ne réagit pas, alors qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui.

Seuls les regards des autres firent comprendre à Mayu qu'il s'agissait de lui et elle s'en rapproche rapidement.

Elle se penche brusquement vers lui qui ne sille pas, se contenta de la fixer droit dans les yeux et elle en fit de même.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se redresse, les doigts sur le menton.

Puis elle esquisse un petit sourire.

_C'est quoi ton nom ?

_Bakugou, répond Katchan d'une voix ennuyé

_Alors Bakugou, en tant que premier des secondes, tout comme je l'étais à l'époque et en tant que membre de la classe qui à fait de moi ce que je suis, je veux t'offrir un cadeau, tu l'accepte ?

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine alors que je tends inconsciemment le cou, un peu jaloux, tout comme les autres.

Un cadeau de Mayu !

_Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

_Non, répond automatiquement Mayu

Katchan peste.

Alors Mayu sourit et prend la tête de Katchan.

À ce geste, j'écarquille les yeux alors que je réalisais.

Elle allait ?...

Et lorsqu'elle pose le front contre le sien, tous se réalisèrent au même moment ou pouf sonore se faisait entendre.

Une fumée blanche s'abat sur nous.

Un vent chaud et glacial à la fois souffla soudainement alors que la fumée se dissipait.

Je fronce des sourcils pour essayer de voir alors qu'Ochako s'accroche à ma tenue.

Et ce fut une énorme patte blanche griffus qui se dégagea soudainement de la fumée nous faisant tous sursauter.

La fumée se dissipe tout d'un coup et un hurlement animal se fit entendre.

Un long frisson me parcourt le dos et l'on écarquille tous les yeux, complètement figer et choqué alors qu'un loup de plus de deux mètres de haut se dresse devant nous.

Il ne vint même pas à l'esprit de me couvrir les oreilles comme les autres face au hurlement du loup tant je fus choqué.

Je ne vis pas Mayu cligné des yeux, tout aussi étonner que nous et éclater de rire ce qui nous fit tous tourner la tête vers elle.

Sauf Katchan qui fixait l'apparition, les yeux grands ouverts ce ne fut que la tape de Mayu sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter et reporter on attention sur elle.

_Oh mon dieu, lance-t-elle entre deux rire, tu dois vraiment avoir un ego surdimensionné

Elle rit alors que tout l'assemblé était choqué.

Même All Might et le professeur Mic n'en revenait pas. Seul Mr Aizawa bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

La bête baisse soudainement la tête et tout le monde à un geste de recul.

Il était…magnifique.

Son pelage était tout blanc, de belles oreilles pointus et seuls ses pupilles démontrait toute son agressivité.

Elles étaient d'un rouge sang flippant.

Il grogne et tout le monde recule à nouveau.

Sa tête fit volte face vers nous et …tout le monde recule une nouvelle fois.

Chose à laquelle que je ne fis pas attention et je me retrouvai donc au premier plan, avec Katchan, Mayu et les profs.

_étais-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demande Aizawa ennuyer

_Mais oui ! lance Mayu, C'est un cadeau je te rappelle !

Elle se tourne vers Katchan qui semblait toujours ne pas s'en remettre.

_Je suis époustouflé. Pour être franche, je n'avais encore jamais vus un familier de cette taille. Et un loup de surcroit tu dois vraiment être quelqu'un de sur de lui.

_C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire lance Aizawa

Mayu sourit

_Tout dans l'extrême…possessif, majestueux, rageur…Authentique. Fit-elle d'une voix basse

Elle lui tapote l'épaule plusieurs fois et se redresse avant de s'éloigner de lui.

_Je te le laisse ! Prends en soin d'accord ?, lance-t-elle en s'en allant

Les profs la suivirent et nous restâmes planter la avec un loup de plusieurs mètres de haut qui nous fixaient avec un air...appétissant ?

_Euh Katchan ?

_Quoi ?

_Tu peux euh...je sais pas mais…c'est...ton familier alors…

Katchan me jette un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur le loup.

Loup qui grogne et souffle par le nez.

Ils se fixent un moment avant que Katchan ne tende lentement la main vers lui.

Le loup penche la tête vers le bas et la main de Katchan se pose sur sa truffe, puis son museau alors que le loup ferme lentement les yeux.

Katchan esquisse un sourire.

Un sourire…sadique…et flippant.

J'eus à peine le temps de réagir qu'une poigne me saisi vivement la tête et me rapproche de lui.

J'heurte sans douceur son corps et lève un visage un peu rougissant vers lui.

Parce que je savais qui c'étais.

Katchan.

Katchan qui ne me regarde pas.

Mais son sourire s'élargit.

Et j'eus un _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

_Bouffe-les, lance-t-il

Et je ne me suis pas tromper.

Le loup grogne menaçant et se tourne vers les élèves qui se tendent.

Le loup amorce un pas et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous prennent leurs jambes à leurs cous.

Tous sauf Eijiro qui a dut comprendre.

Tout comme moi.

Katchan…plaisantait tout simplement.

Et son familier, étant lié à lui, ne pouvait que « comprendre »

Alors, il leur foutrait tout simplement une mauvaise frousse.

Le « c'est pas cool » affoler d'Eijiro se confondit avec le cri des autres.

Je cligne des yeux, aussi choqué que par la vue du loup qui s'élançait vers les élèves que par la main qui fourrageait à présent dans mes cheveux.

_Oï Deku

_Oui, sursautai-je

_Tu m'expliques ?

Je cligne des yeux avant de comprendre.

Je reporte mon attention sur le loup.

Grand, majestueux, élégant.

Rare.

La capacité de Mayu était impressionnante.

Elle se basait sur les capacités de celui qu'elle aidait.

Le familier étant en quelques sortes, une réplique animale de l'autre, mais en plus puissant.

La taille la force…l'espèce...tout était en lien avec le concerner.

Et Katchan...était un loup.

Je rougis, un peu impressionner.

Mais les familiers créer par Mayu avait une durée de vie qui variait en fonction …du concerner ainsi que de la taille du familier.

Et ce loup était immense...sans doute serait-il encore là pour...

_Une semaine, voir plus, lançai-je en me tournant vers Katchan

Il acquiesce, observant son loup courir de droite derrière les élèves qui se lamentait -et hurlait- puis baisse la tête vers moi.

Je rougis et baisse les yeux puis essaye de me dégager mais sa prise se referme sur ma nuque et d'une pression, me force à relever la tête.

Ses lèvres frôlent ma pommette en une douce caresse qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Il glisse contre ma joue et se rapproche de mes lèvres mais mon corps se crispe.

L'ayant sans doute ressenti, Katchan rompt l'étreinte et …ne pouvant pas l'affronter, je me détourne de lui sans lui jeter un regard.

Mon cœur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine.

Parce que...je crois tout simplement que j'ai un peu de mal à le croire.

J'ai du mal à croire que Katchan puisse m'aimer.

Qu'il puisse ressentir une telle chose envers moi.

Pas après tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

Je ne suis pas rancunier, loin de là.

Juste que...je ne veux pas y croire.

Ou peut-être que j'ai peur d'y croire.

Car si c'était réel…

S'il m'aimait réellement.

Alors le passé n'aurait sans doute aucune importance.

Il me faudrait juste...une preuve.

Une preuve indéniable que Katchan ressente vraiment quelque chose pour moi au point de me demander d'être son petit ami.

Une preuve que même moi, je ne pourrai pas réfuter.

Et seulement à ce moment là, je pourrais le croire.

Parce qu'une part de moi…veut le croire.

* * *

Mayu est un perso que j'aime bien XD

peut-être un two-shot, je sais pas, ça dépendra des idées que j'aurai au fur et à mesure.

Merci ;)


	2. Champignon

Salut !

Alors voici le dernier chapitre de familier XD

Et oui, j'adore les loups. LITTÉRALEMENT

Adresse de l'image pour ceux qui ont demander:

i58 . servimg u/f58/12/96/69/84/75c69410. jpg

 **RARs:**

 **Jiramo** : Cc ! alors oui, Mayu est bien un personnage de mon invention ^^. Je compte bien la garder vus qu'elle intervient aussi dans une autre fic (que je posterais bientôt). Izuku eh bien..il va peut-être se rendre compte de l'influence qu'il a..peut être XD

 **Keleana** : Une imagination sans fin ? peut être, j'aimerais bien en tout cas XD. Pour l'image, le lien est plus haut. Merci :) contente que t'aimes cette fic XD et ouais, Mayu est super !XD

 **Kira Walker** : Aw, désoler ! XD j'y peux rien si j'ai des idées ^^. Et oui Mayu c'est la meilleure. Sérieux je l'adore XD

Voilà, je pense avoir répondus à tout le monde ;)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Des champignons.

De bons champignons pour le bouillon de ma mère.

Voila pourquoi je me trouvais dans la vaste forêt de l'autre côté de la ville.

Aller au super marcher aurait été plus facile mais rien de mieux que de se servir sois même.

Et c'étais la saison alors autant en profiter.

Je me baisse et retire un champignon que je mets dans le panier.

J'enjambe un arbuste et cherche d'autres champignons du regard.

Une semaine que Mayu étais passé à Yuei.

Une semaine que je n'ais plus de nouvelle de Katchan.

Il ne m'a pas écrit.

Et je ne l'ai pas fait.

Pas que j'en ais envie de toute façons…

Juste que c'est…énervant.

Me demander de sortir avec lui et… il ne m'écrit pas.

Ne m'appelle pas.

Silence radio pendant une semaine.

Je fais la moue en arrachant un autre champignon.

Katchan est juste insensible.

Stupide.

Abruti.

…Méchant.

Je soupir en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt.

Une semaine aussi que je n'ais plus vus le loup de Katchan.

Peut-être avait-il déjà disparus, après tout, ça faisait une semaine à présent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne changeais rien au fait que Katchan étais…

Je ne le comprends pas !

Je m'arrête en me prenant le visage dans mes mains. Délaissant le panier.

C'est cruel ce qu'il me faisait.

Me tenter avec...cette relation pour au final, me laisser en plan comme ça.

Je soupire et ignore la douleur dans ma poitrine en ramassant mon panier.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant près d'un petit court d'eau que je les vis.

Je me cache immédiatement derrière un arbre, le cœur battant la chamade.

Mes doigts se resserrent sur le panier.

J'avale lentement ma salive et jette un coup d'œil derrière l'arbre et mon regard se pose sur lui.

Sur Katchan assis au bord du court d'eau.

Torse nu.

Torse nu putain…

Je …me lèche les lèvres et rougis.

Une jambe dans l'eau et l'autre replié sur laquelle il avait posé le bras

Il avait les yeux fermé et le menton poser sur son bras.

Je répète mais…torse nus !

J'entrouvre les lèvres et mon ventre se contracte.

Je veux le toucher…

Les rayons du soleil se reflètent lentement sur sa peau.

Il est beau.

Mes joues me brûlent alors que je m'agrippe à l'arbre.

Perdus dans ma contemplation, je ne remarque que maintenant le loup qui se rapproche.

Il n'a pas encore disparus, bien qu'il ait un peu diminué.

Son regard était toujours aussi féroce et flippant alors qu'il se rapproche de Katchan et lui lèche le visage.

Katchan ouvre les yeux et esquisse un petit sourire qui fit doubler la cadence de mon cœur.

Sa main fourrage dans la fourrure du loup qui ferme les yeux alors que Katchan enfouis son visage dans sa fourrure.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans l'écorce.

Katchan me manque.

Et apparemment, j'étais le seul à ressentir ça, pensais-je en crispant les doigts sur l'arbre.

Katchan soupir et ramasse son t-shirt qui trainais à ses côtés et se redresse en le jetant sur son épaule.

Il saisit la fourrure du loup et d'un mouvement agile lui monte sur le dos.

J'écarquille les yeux alors que le loup ouvre la gueule de plaisir et s'élance dans la forêt.

Je ferme les yeux sous la rafale de vent qui suivit alors que les branches des arbres étaient secouées dans tout les sens.

Je cligne des yeux un peu choqué jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre derrière moi.

_C'est moi, ou tu baves ?

Je sursaute et m'essuie rapidement le menton en faisant demi-tour, rouge de gêne et tombe sur Mayu, un léger sourire en coin.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme choqué.

Mayu...était ici ?

_Je croyais que…vous aviez quitté la ville ?

_Oh, eh bien, commence-t-elle en me montrant son panier remplis de champignon, c'est la saison. Et toi ?

_Oh je...pareil, dis-je en fixant mon panier par terre

Je l'observe me faire un sourire, ses cheveux sont retenus en une queue de cheval et elle portait un jean trop large ainsi qu'un t-shirt...très court, exposant ventre.

Mayu était à nouveau devant moi.

_Tu es de Yuei, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesce, la gorge nouée.

_Et…c'est ton petit ami ? …Bakugo ?

_Qui…qui ça ? _Lui_ ? Non ! Non ! _Du tout_ !, pour-pourquoi vous dites ça ?, balbutiai-je en baissant le regard rouge de gêne

Je manque ainsi son sourire en coin.

_Oh je demande, tu bavais tout à l'heure.

_Je...je ne bavais pas, dis-je d'une petite voix

Et je m'essuie distraitement le menton pour en être bien sur.

Elle rit.

_Oh d'accord, excuse-moi dans ce cas. Bon, eh bien je pense que je vais y aller !, lance-t-elle en se détournant, contente de t'avoir rencontré !

Je tends la main mais me ravise.

Je…n'avais rien à lui demandé.

Juste...l'admirer de loin.

Je souris, j'ai parlé à Mayu.

Rien que ça, c'est déjà super alors je suppose que je ne devrais pas en abuser.

Je ramasse mon panier et me remet en route lorsque mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

Je le retire et décroche.

Ochako.

_Ohayo Deku-Kun !

_Ohayo Ochako-chan, répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres

_Tu fais quoi en ce samedi ?

_Oh je suis en forêt ! Les champi-

_En forêt ?, hurle soudainement Ochako

Je recule mon téléphone d'un bon centimètre et le fixe étonner.

_Mais Deku-Kun ! La forêt...c'est là bas que Katsuki-Kun traine avec son loup !

Katsuki-Kun, répétai-je mentalement

Katchan.

Repenser à lui me rendais...toute chose.

En colère parce qu'il m'ignorait.

En détresse parce qu'il me manquait.

Je me mords la lèvre et ma prise se resserre sur mon panier.

_Je sais, répondis-je d'une voix que je voulus neutre, je l'ai vus tout à l'heure

_Wow…il t'a attaqué ?

_Non, il ne m'a pas vu. Ni l'un ni l'autre.

_Oh eh bien tant mieux ! Le loup de Katsuki-Kun est _super_ agressif !

Elle soupire.

_Eijiro a tenter de l'approcher et il a faillit y laisser un bras…La tête aussi

Je souris.

C'est normal, le familier est comme son propriétaire.

Si le propriétaire est agressif, il le sera tout autant.

Seul lui pouvait l'approcher.

Et encore, si même Eijiro son meilleur ami ne pouvait s'en approcher.

Alors personne ne le pourrais.

_C'est pas étonnant, lançai-je en souriant, je te laisse d'accord ?, j'aimerais être rentré avant l'après midi

_Oui je comprends, tu m'appelle après ?

_Oui, répondis-je avant de raccrocher et de me remettre à la tâche

Et les heures passèrent.

Mon panier fut enfin plein.

Je soupir et me laisse tomber contre un arbre et lève la tête.

Je fixe le feuillage et le reflet du soleil dans l'œil me fit fermer les yeux.

Et je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

Parce que ces temps ci, je ne dormais pas assez.

Parce que dès que je fermais les paupières, je pensais aussitôt à Katchan.

Katchan qui ne s'intéressait, visiblement pas à moi.

Je m'endormis un bon moment. Enfin je pense…

Mais… lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour tomber dans les yeux d'un vert éclatants.

Je cligne des paupières un peu perdus dans le sommeil avant d'écarquiller les yeux en réalisant ce qui se tenait devant moi.

Un cerf.

Magnifique.

Il était...grand, il…fait la même taille que moi, constatai-je en me redressant lentement

Ses pupilles étaient d'un vert forêt ahurissant et ses bois étaient immenses.

Je tends la main, hésitant et lui caresse le museau alors qu'il ferme les yeux.

Un petit sourire m'échappe alors que je jette de bref coup d'œil à mes côtés.

Je ne savais pas qu'il y'en avait ici.

Je cligne des yeux alors que la bête accentuait la caresse.

Je touche ses bois du bout des doigts, émerveillé.

Subjugué par l'élégance de l'animale, je ne vis pas celle qui s'éloignait de moi, un aigle sur l'épaule et qui sifflotait.

Je ne vis pas Mayu s'en aller, ni se mettre à courir en riant.

Par contre, j'entendis le hurlement du loup de Katchan avant qu'il n'apparaisse soudainement devant moi.

Avec Katchan sur le dos.

Je sursaute sous la surprise tandis que Katchan me fixe, surpris alors que le cerf se déplace soudainement derrière mon dos.

J'avoue ne pas y prêter attention alors que Katchan quitte le dos de la bête et se rapproche de moi.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le cerf quitte soudainement derrière moi et s'approche à pas mesurer de Katchan que je réalise qu'il…était vraiment la.

Je rougis et mon regard cherche aussitôt à quoi se raccrocher.

Mais elle se pose toujours sur lui.

Lui, qui se tenait désormais face à moi, mains dans les poches et qui me fixait sans mot dire.

Il portait à nouveau son t-shirt.

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et…Je me rappelai qu'il...m'avait en quelque sorte abandonné.

Alors je serre les poings et les dents puis ramasse mon panier et m'en vais.

Loin de lui.

Et...il ne me suivit pas.

Mais …c'étais quoi son problème ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me faisait ça ?

Pour quoi est-ce qu'il m'a demandé ça si…il ne m'aimait pas ?

Je gémis, frustrer alors que les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Je tremble, perdu.

Mon cœur me faisait atrocement souffrir et je laisse tomber le panier qui se renverse et sanglote planter au beau milieu de la forêt.

C'est…cruel ce qu'il me faisait.

J'halète, la gorge nouée et me couvre la bouche pour étouffer mes sanglots.

Perdus, je sursaute quand un grognement terrifiant se fit entendre juste derrière moi et je me tourne juste à temps pour voir le loup de Katchan apparaitre.

Crocs et griffes dehors.

Je me tends, immobile, le cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il se rapproche de moi à pas mesurer.

Je tremble un peu alors que mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Je me mords la lèvre, mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'il résonnait a mes oreilles.

La douleur que je ressentais contrastait avec la peur qui me transperçait le corps et je ferme les yeux en le voyant s'élancer vers moi.

Alors je fus énormément surpris quand ce fut un coup de langue qui me fit rouvrir les yeux.

Je cligne des yeux choqué alors que la truffe du loup me caresse la joue.

Essuyant mes larmes.

Je tremble alors qu'il…ronronne.

Mon cœur tambourinait toujours dans ma poitrine alors que je lève les mains tremblantes et ne caresse sa fourrure.

Hésitant.

Et son ronronnement prend de l'ampleur avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber par terre.

Je cligne des yeux laissant les dernières larmes s'échapper alors que mes doigts s'enfonçaient encore plus dans sa fourrure.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux tout tremblant alors qu'il vibrait littéralement contre moi.

Ce fut à cet instant que le cerf apparut derrière le buisson, ses sabots semblait ne pa toucher terre tant il se déplaçait avec légèreté.

Et grâce.

Il apparut avec Katchan juste derrière et je me fige au même moment alors que le loup se redresse soudainement et jappe.

Le cerf martèle le sol d'un sabot avant de s'élancer et le loup le suivit aussitôt.

Je remarque alors qu'il a nouveau un peut rétréci.

D'ici quelques jours, il disparaitrait.

Je me redresse fébrile alors que Katchan se rapproche de moi, les mains dans les poches.

Encore.

Il me fixe un moment alors que j'essuie les dernières traces de mes larmes.

Je serre les dents et me prend soudainement le visage dans les mains.

Je ne vis pas Katchan cligner des yeux à mon geste si soudain.

Je ne le vis pas parce que…mon cœur se réchauffait.

Lentement.

Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres.

Puis un sourire plus grand me mange littéralement le visage.

Mes pommettes rougirent doucement.

Inconsciemment, sans le vouloir, Katchan...venait juste de me répondre.

Je gémis et il se tend.

Il tend alors une main hésitante vers moi alors que mon corps était pris de tremblement.

J'en étais sure maintenant.

Katchan m'aimait.

J'en suis sure.

Mon corps vibre littéralement de joie et un petit gémissement surexcité m'échappe.

J'en avais la preuve.

Celle que je voulais.

Katchan…M'aime.

Il ne peut en être autrement tout simplement parce que…

Parce que son loup…son loup m'a approcher.

Il m'a accepté et cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose.

Qu'il m'aimait.

Que j'étais spéciale pour lui.

_Katchan, l'appelais-je d'une petite voix

Il sursaute et baisse rapidement la main alors que je relevai la tête.

Alors bien sur je ne le vis pas.

_Hun, répond t-il

_Tu m'aimes ?, chuchotai-je

Il se tend, ses pommettes rougissent brusquement et quelques explosions involontaires se firent entendre.

_ _Pourquoi_ tu me demande ça comme ça ?, peste-il en fronçant les sourcils

_Je, commençais-je en me léchant les lèvres, Katchan...si c'est le cas...j'ai…j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me le dises, tu comprends ? ...Je...J'ai besoin de l'entendre…, finis-je d'une petite voix

Je fis un pas vers lui et il pose une main contrarié contre ses lèvres.

Mes mains tremblent quand je m'accroche à son t-shirt et qu'il évite mon regard, sourcil froncé et pommettes toujours rouges

_Katchan, l'appelais-je à nouveau

Quelque chose dans mon ton le fit baisser les yeux vers moi.

Il soupire dans sa paume avant de retirer sa main.

Il m'enlace au niveau des hanches et j'halète en enfouissant le visage dans son cou.

_Oui, grogne t-il à mon oreille, _idiot_ , je ne t'aurais rien demandé sinon, marmonne-t-il

Et…mon cœur cessa de battre.

Je souris et mes larmes débordent à nouveau alors que je m'agrippe à son t-shirt.

_T'avais qu'a me le dire, dis-je d'une voix enrouée, t'es stupide Katchan…

Il se tend brusquement et me tire les cheveux vers l'arrière, me forçat à le regarder

_Je _ne suis_ _pas_ stupide, grogne t-il contrarié, et je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir !

_Tu m'as pas écrit durant une semaine !, Me plaignis-je en le fixant

_Tu ne m'as pas écris non plus !

_C'est _toi_ qui m'a demander de sortir avec toi !

_Et _alors_ ?, s'écrie t-il

J'ouvre la bouche avant de secouer la tête exaspérer.

_C'est bon, dis-je en plongeant mon visage dans son cou, j'ai …tu m'as manqué, dis-je doucement

Sa prise se resserre contre moi et il ne me répondit pas.

L'on resta là un bon moment jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle des champignons.

Je devais les apporter à ma mère.

Je romps l'étreinte et voulus m'en aller quand il me saisit durement le poignet.

Je n'eus…pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'embrassa.

J'ai rougis et restai figer une bonne seconde avant de l'enlacer au cou.

Mon corps se fond lentement contre le sien.

Je gémis alors que sa langue rencontre lentement la mienne.

Je soupir de bien être alors que le baiser devint très vite urgent.

Et l'on se perdit dans le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'un bruissement ne nous fassent rompre l'étreinte.

Et l'on observe le loup de Katchan se rapprocher, le cerf à ces côtés.

J'hausse les sourcils alors que mes bras quitte lentement le cou de Katchan.

C'était étonnant que ce cerf soit aussi proche des humains.

_Dit Katchan …

_Hum ?

_Il y'a toujours eut des cerfs ici ?

_Des _cerfs_ ? Lance t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur, non pas à ce que je sache.

_Ah mais il-

Je fus interrompu par un sifflement qui retentit dans la forêt.

Aussitôt, un aigle passa soudainement dans le ciel et j'écarquille les yeux en le voyant. Choqué.

Sa queue aux multiples couleurs et son plumage noir et blanc ne m'était pas inconnus.

Le familier de Mayu.

Je cligne des yeux surpris.

Mes yeux firent un aller retour entre le cerf qui se rapprochait de Katchan et le loup qui faisait de même.

Mon regard se perd dans un coin dans la forêt.

J'écarquille les yeux et pose à nouveau les yeux sur le cerf.

C'était ?...

Je cligne des yeux surpris.

Puis excité.

C'est en courant que je me rapproche du cerf que j'observe sous toutes les coutures.

Un cadeau de Mayu.

Merci !, pensais-je en frottant ma joue rougissante contre le museau du cerf.

_J'y vais, lance soudainement Katchan

Je me tourne alors vers lui alors qu'il saute à nouveau sur le dos du loup.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Il n'allait quand même pas...me laisser comme ça ?

_Katchan, murmurai-je d'une voix contrarié

Il hausse un sourcil, moqueur

_Tu veux venir ?

J'ouvre la bouche puis sourit.

Je me mords la lèvre impatiente.

Mais…face au loup qui bien que diminuer était quand même immense…je restai planté la, ne sachant pas comment monter.

Je boude.

Katchan qui me regarde de haut, souris en coin narquois.

Je détourne le regard, les joues un peu rouges de honte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main n'apparaisse dans mon champ de vision

Je relève la tête et tombe dans le regard de Katchan.

Katchan qui me tends les mains.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils en posant les mains dans les siennes.

…Lui n'a pas eu besoin d'aide.

Le sourire de Katchan s'élargit alors qu'il m'aidait à monter sur le loup.

Devant lui.

C'était haut.

Le loup grogne et secoue la tête.

Et c'est distrait que je passe la main dans sa fourrure alors que les bras de Katchan m'enlaçait, me rapprochant de lui.

Le loup ronronne et sa langue pend sur le côté.

Katchan grogne, frustré

_Arrête merde, peste Katchan en enfouissant le visage dans mes cheveux, tu le fais passer pour un vulgaire chien de _bas_ étage

Le loup geint pitoyablement.

Mais continue de ronronner.

Je souris.

_Le gronde pas Katchan. Il réagit comme ça parce que tu m'aimes, lançai-je avec un peu de fierté

_N'importe quoi, grogne Katchan se laissant aller dans mon dos

Son visage quitte mes cheveux et s'enfonce dans le creux de mon épaule

Je me retins de lui dire qu'il réagissait exactement comme le loup.

Il n'aurait pas aimé la remarque.

Je souris.

Puis sursaute quand les dents de Katchan se referment sur la peau de mon cou.

Je rougis alors qu'il suce lentement ma peau tandis que ses mains remontent sur mon t-shirt.

L'une d'elle s'accroche à mon épaule et l'autre enlace fermement mon corps au niveau de l'abdomen.

Je gémis et pose une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Sa prise se resserre sur moi, manquant de m'étouffer alors qu'il quitte mon cou et me susurre à l'oreille.

_Maintenant que j'y pense, il y'a une vieille cabane abandonner pas très loin, murmure t-il

Il me mord l'oreille.

Mon ventre se contracte et j'entrouvre les lèvres.

Je compris qu'en fait…je n'aurais pas dus monter.

C'est apeuré que je sens les muscles du loup rouler sous sa peau avant qu'il ne grogne et s'élance dans la forêt.

Le...Mon familier nous suivit aussitôt.

Laissant derrière moi mon panier plein de champignon à moitié renverser.

* * *

Voilà XD

Fini.

Arigato ;)


End file.
